


Mind If I Slither In?

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Flirting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Recreational Drug Use, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: The population of Mars has a small percentage of aliens, but Jongin doesn't know how to tell them apart from humans, and the locals think its fun to keep the difference secret from newcomers. Meanwhile, Jongin meets the boy of his dreams in the form of his gorgeous, beautiful baseball team captain.





	Mind If I Slither In?

**Author's Note:**

> Set on future mars.

For a planet with a population with two percent non-earth based humanoids, the people appeared fairly homogenous. Jongin had gotten the courage to ask one person about it; his roommate and only friend. “What do the aliens actually look like?” was kind of a weird question. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows and snickered. “They look exactly like us.” 

“How are we supposed to tell?” 

“We aren’t. I will say they’re usually very attractive, and after you’ve met a few you can kind of get the idea.” But with at least a thousand years of genetic tampering under the belt of the human race, very attractive was kind of the standard. 

“Could you show me a few? So I know?” 

“No way, Earth boy. You gotta learn the hard way. It’s like a planet-wide hazing thing. Or an inside joke.” 

The population of Mars was generally known for being friendly and laid back, but they had an odd sense of humor and something like a hive mind that made it very intimidating to move there. 

“I wouldn’t sweat it too much, Jongin. Most of that two percent lives in the southern hemisphere or in satellite stations. There’s a city in the New New Zealand province that’s over fifty percent alien. Maybe we’ll go there for winter break so you can figure it out. It’ll be nice and warm down there.” 

Jongin was still getting used to living on a planet where ‘alien’ wasn’t an offensive slur. 

“Will you take me?” 

“Sure.” 

 

“Listen up all you adorable underclassman brats.” Jongin would really hate that address if he didn’t absolutely adore the voice and the flawless man it belonged to. “Practice on Tuesday went pretty damn well, so I expect to see that same strong work today. Jongin, you especially. Great job batting.” 

“Anything for you, Sehun,” Jongin called, and Baekhyun and a couple other boys cooed dramatically and Sehun rolled his beautiful eyes. 

“Just keep it up. Coach is going to be pissed if we can’t win our game Saturday. Its an easy team and you guys have proved you have it in you to play well.” 

“Shit we should have just bombed Tuesday like usual.” Baekhyun shouted. 

Sehun threw back his head and groaned, exposing his long pale throat. Ooh that was a nice view. 

“Do that again, Captain.” 

“Jongin shut the fuck up.” He was smiling though. He was so cute when he smiled. His cute little kissable lips curled up at the corners and his eyes turned into sweet little crescents.

Baekhyun kicked Jongin in the butt. “You are such a disgusting flirt Kim Jongin. I really hope it pays off.” 

“Me too.” 

They started practice by throwing back and forth, stepping further and further apart each time. Baekhyun threw really well. Jongin never had to do much but hold his glove out when Baekhyun threw. He, on the other hand, had Baekhyun jumping all over the place to catch his throws. He was good at catching stray balls. Sometimes he wished Baekhyun was just as shit as he was at throwing. 

Sehun strolled up beside Baekhyun and held up a glove. Jongin focused and threw directly at him. Sehun still had to reach way out with his gorgeous long, veiny arm to grab it out of the air. Jongin had dreams about those arms. “Get ready to move, Kim!” 

“I’ll catch whatever you’re pitching, Captain!” 

Baekhyun wandered off with a hand over his eyes, and Sehun just shook his head and threw way to Jongin’s left. Jongin caught it though. He hadn’t played years and years of ultimate Frisbee down on Earth for nothing. Sehun looked impressed and threw another one somewhere behind him to the right. Jongin darted backwards and caught that one too. Sehun’s throws got more and more difficult, but Jongin caught them all. Finally, Sehun threw one that was about halfway between them, and Jongin had to run forward and throw himself on the ground to catch it. He stood up and dusted himself off. Sehun appeared at his side. 

“You’re a good catcher.” 

Jongin put on his sleaziest smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. “So I’ve been told.” 

Sehun snorted. “Right. I’ll talk to the coach, and we might start putting you on outfield. You have got to get better at throwing though. Your aim is terrible.” 

There was probably a dirty joke somewhere in there but Jongin wasn’t that shitty a teammate. “Yeah, I’ll work on that. I’ll probably suck in outfield if I can’t throw it back to anyone.” 

“If you stay after next practice, we can work on that.” 

That sounded way too good. “Will you show me how you pitch, Sehun?” 

Sehun rolled his beautiful eyes again. He did that a lot when Jongin talked. It was always beautiful. “No, Jongin. I’m going to show you how to fucking throw a god damn baseball. I’m serious, the extra practice isn’t for funny business. Don’t get your hopes up.” 

Jongin nodded and pouted a little bit. “Okay.” 

“Go practice batting with your teammates.” 

“But I want to practice batting with you.”

“One of these days I’m going to wipe that gross smirk off your face. Go get to work.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Batting felt good that day too. Maybe it was Jongin’s good mood, because Sehun was pitching, and he was way too graceful when he wound up, all long gangly arms and legs that somehow moved perfectly with every throw. Baekhyun laughed just as loud as everyone else cheered when Jongin bent over and wiggled his ass at Sehun, and then hit Sehun’s extra fast pitch way into the outfield. Sehun looked pleased. Jongin was gaining ground. 

After practice Sehun wandered through the locker room tapping all the asses that did well. “You guys better keep this up this Saturday. I have a really good feeling and you little shits better not ruin it. Especially you, Jongin.” He gave Jongin his tap on the ass, and Jongin moaned. 

“Do that again, Captain.” 

The locker room snickered. Sehun stopped walking, and then there was a very loud smack and pain bloomed across Jongin’s backside. Jongin yelped as the locker room burst into laughter and Sehun wandered off again. Jongin wondered how fast Sehun would kill him if Jongin returned the smack on Sehun’s perfect, firm, round ass. 

“Thank you Sehun.” 

Baekhyun collapsed against the lockers cackling. 

 

“I want to fuck my baseball captain.” 

Kyungsoo looked away from the stunning neon view out the elevator window and raised his eyebrows at Jongin. “And does he want to fuck you?” 

“Maybe? I’m trying to figure that out.” 

The elevator stopped on the fifty-fifth story. Jongin really wished they lived on the three-hundredth story. That would really be a view. 

“Is he hot?” 

“Oh my god, Soo. He’s tall and he has really broad shoulders and a great ass. He’s got really pretty eyes with scary eyebrows and the cutest little mouth. I swear to god he’s perfect. His ancestors must have had a lot of money to engineer those genes.” 

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” 

 

They won their game Saturday, first win of the season, and Jongin could proudly say he was one of the main contributors. During the seventh inning they’d pulled ahead when Jongin hit a home run with the bases loaded, and the other team hadn’t recovered after. On the monorail back to campus, Sehun pulled him into a hug. 

“God job, Jongin, that was awesome.” 

“Mmm, this is awesome.” Jongin wrapped his arms extra tight around Sehun’s solid, thin waist and reveled in how wonderfully warm he was. 

“When we go out to celebrate tonight, I’ll pay for your first drink.” 

“I don’t drink actually.” When he didn’t want to be sober his vices of choice were things he could smoke or swallow or listen to. “You’ll have to think of some other reward.” 

He still hadn’t let go of Sehun, and his teammates were beginning to make little ‘ooooh’ noises and tiny whistles. Sehun kept an arm loosely around his shoulders and didn’t push him away, which was a good sign. He was just a little taller than Jongin with his long torso. Jongin tucked his chin over Sehun’s shoulder and aimed his face so his breath puffed against Sehun’s pulse point. “You want me to spank you again? Because I’d be happy to.” 

“Can I grab your ass?” 

Sehun snorted and ruffled Jongin’s hair. “Okay, you can grab my ass. Go ahead.” 

Fuck yes. Jongin slid his hands down Sehun’s back and onto the curve of Sehun’s ass while the team whooped behind him and gave him a nice, slow, heavy grope. Sehun’s ass squished beautifully under his hands. It was so soft and perfectly round and supple and Jongin gave it a couple more heavy rubs and squeezes until Sehun leaned back to look in his eyes. He looked amused. 

“You done yet?” 

“No?” He pressed his fingers into Sehun’s cheeks, pushing in towards the middle so his fingertips could dip into Sehun’s crack. 

“You’re done.” 

Jongin pouted and removed his hands.

Baekhyun was doubled over with a hand over his mouth. Sehun went back to his own friends who were laughing just as hard, and Jongin sat down next to the struggling Baekhyun with a grin. 

“I think this is going pretty well.” 

Baekhyun nodded and snickered some more. “Good luck, Earth boy. We’re all rooting for you.” 

 

He did go out with the team though, and bought a track or two from the bar and listened to the deep heavy base and odd melodies until he felt at peace with the entire universe and everything shined bright all around him. Bliss music hadn’t caught on on Mars as much as it had on Earth, but most bars still had it. Maybe he should keep track of what Baekhyun was doing, but he was too busy counting the glimmers on every fancy glass behind the bar. By the second track there was a deep contented happiness settled over his mind that nothing in the world could shatter. 

Something very very warm pressed against his back, and it was so comfortable, but Jongin figured he should probably look and make sure it wasn’t some kind of weird stranger. It wasn’t. He managed to twist half around to find Sehun through half lidded eyes. Sehun’s big hands slid over Jongin’s waist. His cheeks were a delicate pink from the three or four shots that Jongin had watched him take. He paused the music and took out one earbud. 

“You’re such an earthling.” 

He was. There wasn’t any denying it. He smiled and pressed his head back into Sehun’s shoulder. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“I’ve never tried the music shit before. Is it good?” 

Jongin nodded and reached back to clutch Sehun’s thigh. “S’wonderful. I feel… so happy.” Sehun had to know how good he felt. “Thank you for letting me touch your butt.” 

Sehun laughed and leaned harder into Jongin’s back, and the movement made the light dance in Sehun’s eyes and his hair and over his perfect skin. Jongin just wanted to be closer to him. So much closer. “You did a little more than touch it.” 

“How are you so beautiful?” 

“Runs in my family I guess. How are you so cute?” 

“Good genes. Rich family. Got my eyes done. I want… I want you so bad.” He clumsily turned himself around on the bar stool and pulled Sehun between his legs and clung. He was so warm, so fucking wonderfully warm.

“How do you like Mars, Earth boy?” 

“Love it. It’s kind of like Australia. S’dry. The cities are cool. The people are really, really nice here.” 

“Yeah they are.” He pushed a hand into Jongin’s hair and holy shit that felt so good Jongin wanted to cry. “Met any aliens yet?” 

Jongin giggled. “I’m so used to that being a racial slur. I haven’t… not that I know of anyway. What do they look like?”

“They look exactly like humans.” He tugged gently on Jongin’s hair, and Jongin let his eyes slip closed as the good feeling was intensified tenfold by the state of his mind. “Except where it counts.” 

Jongin moaned as Sehun scratched gently at his scalp and twisted his fingers into Sehun’s t-shirt so he wouldn’t fall out of his seat. Sehun ordered another drink, and then pushed Jongin’s earbud back into his ear and pressed play for him. Jongin’s eyes slipped closed. 

When he opened them again, the music had stopped and Baekhyun was leading him by the hand from the bar. Time to act like a person again. He shook the bliss out of his head for the time being and followed Baekhyun into the subway. 

“Saw you getting cozy with our tipsy team captain.” 

“Yeah I remember that. He’s so nice.” He tripped over the curb but that was fine, it didn’t hurt. 

“You Earthlings and your weird music. I should probably try that sometime. You seem to be pretty sobered up though.” 

Jongin shook his head. “That’s what’s great about it. You can pay attention when you need to, but just give me a minute to zone out and I’ll be right back where I was.”

He got his minute on the subway, and then it was nothing but happiness and wonder and the feeling of flying as the subway zoomed home. 

 

Kyungsoo shook him awake. “Jongin, it’s already ten.” 

Jongin was surprised to find himself lying face to face with a shirtless Kyungsoo who had clearly just woken up. 

“Why am I in your bed?” 

“You tell me, Earth boy. You wandered in here last night high as a kite and crawled in bed with me.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

Kyungsoo smiled and poked Jongin’s cheek. “It’s fine, I was high as a kite too. Your weed is really something.” 

Jongin rolled out of bed and smiled fondly at the row of marijuana plants on the windowsill. “I brought only my favorite strains. I was thinking about growing another Saturn’s Rings. I think it’s my favorite.” The plant in question had buds laced with little blue and white flecks, and it made Jongin feel like he was hurtling through time and space. 

“Mine too. Definitely plant another one. Don’t forget you have practice at eleven.” 

“Fuck!” And special practice with Sehun afterward. He flew into action. Sehun. He’d grabbed Sehun’s ass last night. That was great. And then hadn’t Sehun talked to him while he was high? He remembered clinging to the other boy, and Sehun playing with his hair and teasing him for being an Earthling. And then something about Mars and aliens. Jongin really hoped all that meant Sehun was dtf. But no funny business at practice. Sehun had said so, and Jongin couldn’t disappoint him. 

 

“You need to keep your arm straighter. Don’t swing so wildly.” 

Jongin sighed and moved his shoulder in circles. They’d been at this for an hour. Jongin’s arm was going to be sore tomorrow. Sehun took another three steps back and Jongin groaned. 

After two hours they went from very slow improvement right back to wild misses. Jongin caught the ball and grit his teeth. He’d been doing so well. What had he been doing again? He needed to focus. He raised his numb arm behind him and tried to throw, winced, and let it drop to his side. The sun was setting through the huge glass windows just beyond the outfield. They’d been at this for way too long. Sehun jogged over to his side. 

“Let’s go put some ice on that.” 

Jongin nodded and followed him back to the locker rooms, where Sehun helped him tape a giant bag of ice to his shoulder. 

“We should do that again next week when your arm is fully recovered.” 

Jongin groaned and Sehun chuckled. “That’s what it takes, Kim. There’s no real trick to it. Once you learn the technique, you just have to do it over and over again.” 

“You should see me with a Frisbee.” 

“Yeah? I like Frisbee. We should get the team to play some time. It could be a fun catching exercise.” He gently massaged Jongin’s arm with his long pale fingers. Jongin remembered hazily what it was like to have those fingers threading gently through his hair. 

“Sehun, would you like to get dinner with me sometime?” 

Sehun’s fingers faltered on his arm a little, and he looked up at Jongin with a look that made Jongin think he might actually say yes. Then he pursed his lips and looked back down. “I… don’t think that’s a good idea, Jongin. But thank you so much for the invitation.” 

Welp. Jongin had figured as much. “If you want me to stop harassing you I will.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

That was lucky, because Jongin really didn’t want to stop harassing him. ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea’ wasn’t nearly as final as ‘I’m not interested.’ Sehun kinda seemed interested sometimes. And Jongin thought it was a great idea. This wasn’t over yet. 

 

“Kyungsoo, how far is this place.” 

“Um.” 

Jongin looked nervously up and down the street. The sun was technically still up. But the alley was narrow and the buildings were very tall, and there were only a few street lights. People didn’t get mugged much on Mars, but if they were going to get mugged anywhere, it would be here. 

“It may have been on the next block actually…” 

“Kyungsoo, I haven’t lived here very long, so correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t the blocks like half a mile long?” 

“Yeah. Um. We’ve been walking for a while though, so I bet if we keep walking we’ll reach the end of the block pretty soon. Then we can go back…” 

Old fashioned psychedelics actually might not be worth it. They passed a shop with a window full of strange sex toys. There was a weird chair machine with a dildo attached, something way too big to fit in any sane person’s body, what looked like a tentacle machine, a set of dildos shaped like various earth animals, both real, extinct, and mythical, and something labeled ‘Andromeda fire lube.’ 

“You know, Soo. I’d be fine with going home and trying again some other time.” 

“Need any lube for the team captain?” Kyungsoo pointed at the tube, which had an odd red fungus looking thing and flames drawn on the label. 

“I’ll pass. Do you have a map?” 

“This shit isn’t on a map. Or a street address. I just got directions from my guy. Come on, we’ll be fine.” 

They passed some sort of dingy night club. A poster on the door said ‘Full nude dancers! Aphrodisiacs! Live sex!’ Jongin wanted to go home.  

“You’ll be able to find your way back, right?” He was already dreading the amount of walking around in the dark they would have to do. 

“Of course. I have a retrace steps app. Oh shit my phone is almost out of batteries.” 

“What?!” 

“Just kidding. I will have to be careful though. Sometimes my phone just turns off even when I’m like halfway charged.” 

Jongin whined and clung to Kyungsoo’s arms while they passed an alley where there was definitely a trash can on fire. Somebody yelled ‘excuse me boys!’ and Kyungsoo actually slowed down until Jongin yanked him along at twice their previous speed. 

“Listen, Soo. I know you’re not used to being in shady places, but on earth there were a lot more shady places to be, and we knew to avoid them if we didn’t want to get hurt.” 

“But Mars doesn’t have bad people like earth does.” 

“Hungry people do crazy things, Soo. They don’t have to be bad.” 

Across the street was an old theater whose lights barely worked anymore. The sign said ‘Adult movies,’ and one of the posters had a woman chained to a bed surrounded by a number of aliens from Gemini, the ones with all the horns, and the other had a blushing woman surrounded by tentacles, and the caption said ‘rape me!’ 

Jongin pointed. “Tell me again there aren’t bad people here.” 

Kyungsoo muttered something and then matched Jongin’s hurried pace without complaint. A tiny alley store had a sign in the window that said ‘opiates and amphetamines,’ which Jongin could have sworn no one ever used anymore. There were syringes on the sidewalk outside. 

“Holy shit, Soo. Why the fuck did you have to get us lost?” 

“What are opates and ampetmins?” 

“The bad drugs, Soo. The ones that you can’t stop taking and eventually they kill you.” 

There was a bar ahead called the Captain’s Daughter, and it was decorated by statues of octopi curling around the door. 

“What the fuck is with all the tentacles?” 

“There it is!” Kyungsoo pointed at a little store that said ‘Apothecary’ above the door. Kyungsoo steered him inside.

The whole shop was about the size of a walk in closet. It was taller than it was long, and the shelves that lined the wall disappeared up into the darkness. All the shelves were full of jars and bottles full of pills and dried plants and tinctures and syrups. A young man sat behind a glass counter full of glassware and in front of a row of glass jars containing more dangerous looking medicines. He looked very much like he shouldn’t be in such a shady place, with huge eyes and a cute little cat-like mouth that turned down at the edges. 

“Um, Hi. Are you Minseok?” 

“That’s me.” He frowned at them and crossed his arms. Jongin realized how buff he was. He wondered if he’d been using the thing labeled ‘worlds’ best steroids’ on one of the shelves.

“Jongdae sent me.” 

“Oh!” Minseok’s face blossomed into a sweet smile, and he stood up from behind the counter. “Awesome. He said there might be some people coming. Are you here for shrooms or LSD?” 

“Which do you recommend?” 

Minseok tapped his lip thoughtfully as Jongin examined a row of herbal oils which seemed pretty harmless. Except for the Betelgeuse corpse fungus oil. It was in a special case that said ‘please ask for assistance, expect a lot of questions.’ 

“What’s this?” 

“I’m not sure why we carry that. It’s a poison that you administer to someone over a period of time if you want their health to drastically deteriorate. Then they appear to die of natural causes and no one is any the wiser.” 

“Shit.” 

“I don’t think Luhan ever intends to sell it. I think he just has it there for appearances. Same with the beetle eyes and the chloroform.” He tapped an ominous black jar behind him.  “Speaking of Luhan.” Minseok motioned them back through a small door, but not before Jongin saw a sign that said ‘interspecies lubricant! For extra pleasure. Ask shop owner for opinion before buying ;)’

The back of the shop was a lot more welcoming, covered in tapestries and pillows and antique furniture. It smelled strongly of something a lot more familiar, and Jongin took a deep breath and went to examine a row of plants under some UV lights. “Is this Nightspeed?” 

The bud was a darker green, flecked with black and just a little silver.

“Yeah it is!” A new voice sounded from a pile of pillows, and someone dragged themselves out onto the floor with a grunt and stood. Must be Luhan. “My pride and joy. I’ve got Asteroid Void, Time Warp, and Stone Wall too.” Jongin giggled and clapped as he examined the other plants. “I’m surprised you recognized them.” 

“Jongin is from Earth. He’s basically a weed expert.” 

Jongin turned around to greet the new guy for the first time and blinked in surprise. He was taller than Minseok, and he was jarringly pretty with big, innocent eyes and a delicately sloped jaw. Jongin knew he looked vaguely like somebody he knew. It was a nice association, so it must be someone he liked. 

“Oh you’re from Earth are you? How long have you been here?” 

“About six months?” 

Kyungsoo gave him a slap on the back. “Jongin here just met his first alien.” 

“I-I did?” 

Minseok and Luhan both laughed. Luhan stepped forward. “I’m really the first?” 

“Oh!” Wow, Luhan was an alien. How in the worlds could Kyungsoo tell? “That I know of, I guess.” 

“Very cool! Well, now you’ve met one. So. Let’s talk business.” 

Old fashioned psychedelics were expensive. Jongin had thought ahead and brought along some Saturn’s Rings and Kaliope Kush seeds which he offered to trade, and Luhan was so excited that he gave them a discount on the psychedelics and offered to add some Nightspeed seeds to their end of the deal. 

“Don’t do too much all at once. These are the kind of drugs where you run the risk of a bad trip, so pace yourself until you know what to expect.”

Minseok wrapped himself around Luhan’s back while he talked, and placed cute little pecks behind his ear. 

“Most of the time they’re really really fun though. Come on back when you want more. And if you have another strand to share, maybe we can talk about that too. Seriously, Saturn’s Rings is going to make me a lot of money.” 

He gave Minseok’s knee a whack, and Minseok giggled and stopped sucking a hickey into his neck. They were together then. That was cute. 

“I’ll see you around guys, thanks so much.” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin stood, and then Kyungsoo paused. “Um. Could you also tell us maybe how we get back to campus? I have no idea where I am.” 

 

The second private practice with Sehun was just as wonderful and excruciating as the first. Wonderful because Sehun looked so good in a tight black t-shirt that showed off all his muscles, and he’d gotten his hair recolored to a soft dark brown. He looked incredible, and every time Jongin made a good throw he would cheer and praise him and there was nothing Jongin loved more than seeing Sehun smile because of him.

Excruciating because Sehun didn’t stop at two hours. Sehun stopped when the setting sun was blazing through the windows, and Jongin’s arm hurt just as much as it did on day one. Just this time, Jongin was a lot more mentally exhausted on account of them going at it for a good two and a half hours instead of just two. Jongin’s throws were back to looking as sloppy as they ever had, and Sehun yelled at him to fix his form every other turn. He wasn’t smiling and praising anymore. 

Jongin’s will gave out before his arm. Another ball landed about ten feet in front of Sehun instead of in his glove, and Jongin sat down on the fake grass and moaned in frustration, because that was the only thing keeping him from crying. 

Sehun jogged over and sat down beside him. “Hey, it’s okay. Time to stop. You’re getting better though. I could tell during practice today. Coach is definitely considering making you a regular outfield player.” 

That was great news, but Jongin didn’t want it if it just meant embarrassing himself because he couldn’t throw. 

“Jongin…” 

Holy shit that did something to Jongin’s mood. He memorized the way Sehun said his name like that, quiet and caring. He would do anything to hear it again. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and buried his face in his chest. This was familiar. He’d done something like this when he was high. He pressed into Sehun until the other boy collapsed on his back with Jongin half on top of him. 

“You good, Kim?” 

“I will be in a minute if you just let me…” 

Sehun laughed softly and pushed his hands up into Jongin’s hair. “Okay. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

“I’m very lucky.” 

Sehun smelled like some kind of nice, spicy cologne, mixed with the smell of the baseball field and a little bit of locker room smell in there too. They’d been working for a good five hours. A little sweat smell was inevitable. Sehun wrapped an arm around Jongin’s shoulders and let him cuddle to his heart’s content. 

“Can I grab your ass again?” 

“No. Win us another game and then we’ll see.” 

“I can do that.” 

Sehun sat them up, but Jongin still leaned against his chest. Sehun’s hand pulled gently at his hair. “You can’t do that from the dugout. We’re going to do this again next week. I know you hate it, but it’s helping a lot.” 

“I don’t hate it.” Jongin looked up and found his face very close to Sehun’s. “I get to be with you.” 

And Jongin saw the way Sehun’s eyes softened, and his mouth fought a smile, and Jongin was sure for a second that Sehun was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. He just shook his head and looked away. “You’re too much, Jongin. Come on, let’s go ice your arm.” 

 

Their Nightspeed sprouted. Kyungsoo and Jongin danced around their room and cheered. 

“Man, I cannot wait to get hella blazed tonight. Like, not with this obviously, but I think this calls for a celebration.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and shimmied around the room with a watering can. “We are botanical geniuses. We got a plant to sprout.” 

“Whoo yeah and nobody who’s not a botanical genius has ever gotten a plant to sprout.” 

“Shut up. Are we smoking or not?” 

“We’re smoking.” 

Jongin grabbed a bong and Kyungsoo grabbed a lighter and a grinder, and they got to work on the Kaliope Kush. 

“Man, that Luhan guy was the best. I can’t believe he gave us Nightspeed seeds.” 

Jongin nodded enthusiastically. He’d been looking for the stuff for ages, since before he left earth. Luhan was very very generous to trade it. Saturn’s Rings wasn’t your average strain either, though. Luhan would enjoy that. 

Maybe he’d find another cool strain and go back and trade it for the Time Warp. It might be worth it just to get another look at Luhan’s face. He was too pretty. Who did he look like? 

Oh! Shit. 

He looked like Sehun. Shit, how hadn’t he figured that one out. Sehun was a lot manlier looking, but they had the same jaws and facial proportions, and their eyes and eyebrows were kind of similar too.  

“Hey Kyungsoo.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Didn’t you say aliens all look kind of similar?” 

“The aliens have a look to them, yeah. I mean they’re definitely not clones or anything, but I guess they sort of look like they could all be family.” 

Well. That was something to think about. If Sehun was an alien, that might be why he didn’t think Jongin was a good idea. 

“How are aliens different from humans?” 

“Different species.” 

Pfft. “Well no shit, Soo. But I mean is it just a genes thing, or is there actually something different about them?” 

Kyungsoo took the first hit with an annoying smirk. “You’ll just have to figure it out, Jongin.” 

 

The team definitely had a favorite bar. Baekhyun and Jongin wandered in because they really couldn’t think of any better place to go. Jongin had taken a pretty green pill that made him feel warm and comfortable and completely invincible, and he was still coming down from the high and looking for a place that played his favorite songs. He was about to pay for the tracks when he glanced along the bar and found Sehun, pink cheeked and laughing with one of his friends.

“Oh shit, Baek, there he is.” 

Baekhyun bent over the bar to see. “Wow he looks drunk. And Chanyeol is with him!”

“I’m going to go say hi. Go distract Chanyeol.” 

He slid down the bar towards Sehun’s side before Baekhyun could panic and tell him it was a bad idea. The kid needed to spend some quality time with Chanyeol anyway. 

“Good evening, captain.” 

Sehun looked up at him with surprised, glimmering eyes, and laughed and reached out for him. “Jongin! What are you doing here?” His arms looped around Jongin’s waist and his head thunked against Jongin’s shoulder. He really was drunk. Not plastered, but drunk enough to qualify as sloppy. But he looked pretty with a permanent grin and pink cheeks. 

“The music is good here.” He waved at the set of players behind the bar, all high tech and plugged into a port of chargers. Your average device couldn’t reach the necessary notes. 

Sehun pulled Jongin by the hips up onto his lap. “You’ve got pretty legs, Jongin.” One of his hands traveled heavily down Jongin’s thigh, and Jongin caught his breath and curled in close. 

“You’ve got pretty everything, Sehun.” He ran a thumb over Sehun’s cheek. It was hard to believe Sehun was really letting him do this. “Pretty eyes, pretty hair, pretty mouth.” The thumb swept over Sehun’s lips, and Sehun tongue pressed up against it as it went by. Jongin couldn’t help himself. The last remaining dregs of the drug from before were still influencing him, and everything felt like a good idea. He leaned in and pressed a wet kiss to Sehun’s neck. Sehun hummed and held him close. “Tell me again why we shouldn’t do this?” 

Sehun’s hand wandered up into his hair again. He must really love playing with Jongin’s hair. “You don’t want me to fuck you, earth boy.” 

The hell? “But Sehun, I really, really do. So much.” 

“No, no you don’t. You really don’t.” 

Did the guy have some weird fucking kinks? Because Jongin was down, whatever they were. He just needed to be with Sehun. Maybe it has something to do with the Sehun possibly being an alien thing. 

Sehun waved over the bartender and nudged Jongin. “Order whatever you’re going to order, pretty thing.” 

Jongin ordered, and then curled up on Sehun lap as powerful, heavy melodies danced through his brain. He was too big for this. He didn’t fit on Sehun’s lap on a bar stool, but Sehun held him tight and didn’t let him fall. 

Everything was wonderful. Sehun was so wonderfully warm again, and he pressed sloppy kisses into whatever part of him he could reach. Sehun scratched his back and nibbled his collarbone through his shirt. Jongin was in heaven. 

“Where do you live, Jongin?” 

“Huh?” 

He cracked his eyes open and realized the music must have had him crying at some point. He could feel the tracks of dried tears on his face. He and Sehun weren’t in the bar anymore. Sehun carried him through the streets bridal style. They walked into a subway station. “Where did Baekhyun go?” 

“He and Chanyeol left together.” 

“Oh…” 

He managed to give an address, and before he knew it Sehun set him down in his bed with just a little stumble. His eyes were still glassy and his cheeks were pink. “Stay. Sehun, stay. You’re too drunk to go home alone.” 

Sehun paused and looked over at Kyungsoo’s empty bed. He must be out somewhere, getting fucked up or getting laid, either way. 

“Stay.” 

Sehun crawled into bed with him and turned onto his stomach, then threw an arm over Jongin’s waist. “Don’t expect me to be here in the morning.” 

“I don’t care.”

Jongin woke up alone, but for some reason he wasn’t too sad about it. Sehun had carried him home. 

 

Private practice was really beginning to show itself. Baekhyun looked stunned as Jongin once again threw the ball directly to him. 

“What the hell, Jongin? How am I supposed to get any exercise this way?” He threw it way to Jongin’s left just to be an asshole. Jongin’s next throw was just as bad as Baekhyun was used to, but those throws were becoming the exception instead of the usual. Baekhyun grinned and threw it back, perfect as always, and Jongin put out his glove to catch it. A long pale arm reached over his shoulder and caught it instead. Jongin turned around and found himself chest to chest with the most gorgeous person in the galaxy. 

“Hello, captain.” He threw his arms around Sehun’s waist and buried his face in his neck. Various teammates whooped. 

“Remember not to swing so wildly.” 

“Okay. You smell good.” 

Sehun threw the ball back to Baekhyun and detached Jongin’s arms from his waist. “You can cuddle me during private practice. Right now you have work to do.” 

“Can I grab your ass again?” 

“During private practice? No way, you have to win us another game first.” He made the mistake of releasing Jongin’s arms, and Jongin tossed his glove on the ground and grabbed Sehun’s waist and pressed in close again.

“But captain,” he whispered, “if I win us another game, I want you to fuck me.” 

There was so much promise in the way Sehun’s breath caught, and his ungloved hand slid over Jongin’s hip. Jongin attached his lips to the skin under Sehun’s ear. Baekhyun and a few other teammates howled. 

“No you don’t.” 

“Why do you keep saying that?” He pulled back to look in Sehun’s eyes, still chest to chest, lips barely inches apart. Jongin stared down at his pretty pink lips and let himself _want_. He could feel Sehun’s breath puff against his mouth when the other boy whispered back. 

“Just trust me, Earth boy.” 

“Boys!” 

Sehun pushed Jongin gently away while Jongin put on his saddest pout. Coach yelled again. “I see very little work being done! Jongin, I’m not putting you in outfield if you can’t keep your mitts off the team captain!” 

“My mitt didn’t touch the team captain, coach! I took it off!” He pointed to the mitt on the ground and Sehun snorted. 

“Go grab a bat, Kim.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Jongin batted with a vengeance, up there with the best of the team. He sent every pitch Sehun gave him way off into the outfield. One of them bonked satisfyingly against the glass and the team cheered. He blew a kiss in Sehun’s direction. Sehun caught it with his bare hand and licked it graphically off his palm. 

When Sehun wandered through the locker room shouting encouragement and slapping butts, Jongin arched his back and blinked up innocently and waited for an extra hard smack, but instead Sehun grabbed his hips and spun him around until his back met the lockers. Somebody whistled. 

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” 

Jongin shook his head pulled Sehun closer. “I can’t. You’re just… so good at baseball.” Sehun scoffed and Baekhyun cackled and pulled out his camera. “You know how well I catch. I want to see how good you are with your bat.” 

There was some snorting and hysterical laughter as Sehun smirked. “I wouldn’t be worried about a bat, if I was you.” 

Baekhyun spit water all over the place and then doubled over on the floor. There were a couple low ‘oooh’s and a lot more giggling. Jongin was too confused for a comeback. He didn’t get it. Why was that so funny? 

“What… should I? Be worried about?” Maybe Sehun exclusively bottomed? Was it something about… the alien thing? 

“Come back to me when you figure it out, Earth boy.” 

 

At the top of the ninth, both teams were neck and neck, and two people were already out by the time Sehun stepped up to bat. Jongin loved it when Sehun batted. He got to stare at Sehun’s ass from the dugout. Predictably Sehun hit it way out into the outfield with his strong arms and his long legs carried him effortlessly to second base. Another one of the better batters brought him home and got himself to first. Sehun jogged back into the dugout with an adorable happy smile as his teammates cheered. He looked down the lineup. “Okay, guys. We’re tied now with a guy on first. If we can get the bases loaded with the next two batters, and Jongin can get us a home run, we might just win this thing. 

Baekhyun played it safe and managed to get to first. Two guys on bases and no outs to spare. 

“This is a lot of pressure, Sehun. I might need some extra motivation.” 

“You get this hit and you can kiss me, how’s that.” 

“Deal.” 

One more guy made it to first base. Baekhyun just barely made it to second. Jongin stepped up to bat and tried very hard not to think about Sehun’s lips. 

The pitcher wound up, threw the ball, and Jongin swung the bat and hit it way, way into the outfield. It was a beautiful hit. He watched it sail up and up, and his teammates started running, and then landed right in an outfielder’s glove. Out. Jongin groaned and stopped running. The guy on third managed to dash home safe. Everyone else plodded back to the dugout. No kiss then. 

Sehun pursed his lips and bounced up and down and generally looked adorable. He looked so good in a baseball hat. It wasn’t fair. “Alright, guys. This is fine, we’re one run ahead. If we keep this lead, then we can still win. One run is all we can afford to give them, and then maybe we can take them in overtime.” 

The coach came down into the dugout and flipped through some papers. “I’m going to make a couple switches. Baekhyun, I need you on second, Sehun, you’re still pitching, Jongin, take outfield.” 

Oh shit. Jongin’s stomach turned as he tested his shoulder. It was feeling pretty good. He jogged out to the outfield behind Baekhyun and tried to shake the nerves from his limbs. 

Chanyeol behind first base caught the first hit. One out. Unfortunately, the next guy made it home. Tied again. Jongin had to chase the next ball across the field, and the batter made it to second before Jongin could throw the ball to Baekhyun and stop him. If he’d only been a little faster that could have been another out. 

The next batter was a good one, and he always hit to Jongin’s side of the field. Jongin took a few deep breaths and focused. Sehun threw. The batter swung. The ball popped up, sailed through the air, and Jongin ran and grabbed it out of the air. The guy on second was rounding third. Home base was really far away. Jongin focused, ignored Sehun’s mitt, which was closer, and threw it as hard as he could for home. 

It landed right in the catcher’s mitt just a fraction of a second before the runner made it home. Three outs. Teams were tied. They would go into overtime. 

As soon as he made it back to the dugout Sehun grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. Several team members shrieked with glee. Jongin was too stunned to kiss back. He barely managed to register the feeling of Sehun’s soft lips against his, and then it was over, and Sehun was beaming as he pulled away. 

“Thank you for that throw, Jongin. That was incredible.” He pulled away to address the grinning team. “We’re still in this, guys. You assholes better play better than you ever have in your lives. The team we’re up against is a good fucking team, and I can’t believe we’re actual competition for them.” 

The next inning was brutal. The other team played sloppy, and Jongin’s team managed to get a whole five runs before they got their third out. But then they were overconfident. The other team put up some of their best batters, and by some miracle by the end of it they were tied again. Sehun couldn’t have looked any farther from kissing Jongin again if he tried. 

“That was some shitty fucking playing, you assholes. I better never see that shit again.” 

He saw it again all through the eleventh inning. They got three more runs, the bases were loaded, and then there were three fast outs right in a row. The other team batted poorly and also came up with three runs. They went to the twelfth inning. Sehun got all bug eyed and ran his hands anxiously through his hair. 

Jongin was close to the front of the batting line again. They almost got one run, but he got tagged out as he ran home. The same thing happened to the second guy. When Jongin stepped up to bat, there were no runs, two outs, and the bases were loaded. Jongin took a deep breath and thought about wiggling his ass in Sehun’s direction before hitting it out of the park. He could do this. 

The pitcher wound up. He threw. Jongin swung his bat furiously through the air and missed. One strike. Fuck. He made the mistake of looking over at the dugout, where Sehun was watching him anxiously. 

The pitcher threw again. Jongin misjudged and didn’t swing. Strike two. That wasn’t a mistake he made very often. He had one more chance. If he struck out now, the other team would only have to get one run to win. The pitcher threw one last time and Jongin watched it closely and swung with everything he had in him. The bat connected. Jongin dropped it and ran as the ball sailed up and up. The outfielder chased it. The guy on third made it home. Jongin touched first. The ball hit the glass window beyond the outfield with a ringing thump. 

Jongin rounded second with a grin on his face, just as Baekhyun cleared home. Some kid in the outfield climbed over the fence to get the ball. Jongin touched third and closed on the final stretch. Outfield guy cleared the fence and threw the ball as hard as he could, but it barely made it to the pitcher’s mound, and Jongin flew over home plate with a cheer. Four runs, two outs. They were ahead again. 

Their next batter wasn’t a good one, and he struck out, but Sehun didn’t look worried at all as he ran back out. Jongin had been too buried under teammates to get another kiss. Oh well. He ran out to his place in the outfield and got ready. 

Jongin caught the first hit. Baekhyun caught the second. Sehun struck out the third. They won. 

 

“Did I win us the game?” 

Chanyeol giggled and shifted away from Sehun as Jongin slid up into his space and leaned against his broad chest. Sehun curled a hand around the back of his neck and smiled. “You did. Do you want to grab my ass again?” 

The subway shifted, and Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hips to keep his balance. 

“You know what I want, Sehun. Please.” 

“Jongin…” 

There it was again, that soft caring voice that made Jongin’s insides melt. He leaned forward and caught Sehun’s bottom lip between his own. Sehun kissed back. Long and deep, nothing like the one in the baseball dugout just hours earlier. This time none of their teammates laughed and shouted. On earth Jongin’s friends would never have realized when it was time to stop teasing and give him some privacy. Fuck Earth. If there were people like Sehun on Mars, he’d be happy to leave Earth behind forever. 

Sehun licked gently past his lips and took over the kiss. His thumb swept through the shower-damp hair at the base of Jongin’s neck. He felt like he was on drugs again. Sehun’s lips had him soaring. 

“I hope you don’t think…” Jongin’s breath stuttered as Sehun nibbled his lip, “…that this was all I wanted.” 

Sehun molded their lips back together and didn’t answer, but the way he kissed was so deep and thorough and intoxicating. Jongin was losing his mind. Sehun was closer to fucking him now than he had ever been, but Jongin didn’t know how close, didn’t know how much begging he had to do, and there were only so many stops left before they got off the subway and Jongin lost his chance. And next week they wouldn’t be riding the post-win high anymore. Sehun would just turn him away as usual. 

“Please, Sehun. I want you so bad, you have no idea.” 

Sehun tipped their foreheads together and moved his hand to Jongin’s cheek. His thumb stroked along the soft skin under Jongin’s eye. “I really don’t think—“ 

“You don’t think I do, I know. Try me, Sehun. Please, I want you so bad it hurts.” 

Sehun stared heavily into his eyes. He was considering. If Jongin had to get down on his knees and beg on the subway in front of all his teammates, he would. 

“You don’t even know what you’re asking for, earth boy.” 

“I know. I don’t care. Please just let me learn the hard way. I want this.” 

The subway came to a stop, and Jongin let the force of it push him into Sehun’s chest. Sehun kissed his hair and held him tightly. “This is my stop.” 

Jongin held Sehun tightly and tried not to let the gentle rejection sting his eyes. He had been so close. Sehun started to pull out of his grip. 

“Are you coming?” 

Oh. Shit, that was an invitation. Jongin looked up to find Sehun’s face to make sure he was serious, and Sehun raised his eyebrows expectantly and pulled him gently towards the door. Holy fuck they were doing this. Jongin let himself be pulled. He glanced over at Baekhyun as he was leaving, maybe to get some kind of friendly encouragement, and Baekhyun was watching them with wide eyes. He looked…worried? Jongin took a deep breath and put it out of his mind as Sehun pulled him off the train and onto the subway platform. 

 

Sehun’s dragged him a full three blocks to upperclassman housing.

        “You still live in school dorms?”

        “I do. For the perks.”

        Jongin tried hard to think of where Sehun found perks in living in close quarters with tons of other students and having to share a bathroom. He and Kyungsoo were already looking at places to move into, and the first semester wasn’t even over.  

The elevator doors slid closed behind them, and Sehun pressed Jongin up against the glass. He didn’t let Jongin come up for air even once as they sailed skyward, up and up and up. Jongin hadn’t seen what button Sehun pressed when he entered the elevator, but he was pretty sure it must be close to three-hundred.

        By the time the elevator doors dinged open again, Jongin was out of breath and weak in the knees, and his pants felt a little too tight. Sehun led him out into a big common room a lot like Jongin’s, except there were a lot fewer doors along the sides. A familiar face sat at one of the tables, bent over homework. He looked up and saw Jongin and blinked in surprise.

        “Hi Minseok!”

        Minseok waved as Sehun jerked around to give Jongin a confused look.  

        “You know Minseok?”

        “Yeah?”

        “Did it sprout?” Minseok called, and Jongin nodded enthusiastically. “Ours did too. Did you try the other things?” Sehun’s mouth popped open, and Jongin nodded again.

        “They were great! Tell Luhan thanks.”

        “Goodnight, Minseok.” Sehun opened his door and pulled Jongin inside. “You’re such a stereotypical earth boy. What exactly are you buying from Luhan?”

        “Um. Drugs?”

        “Well obviously. Luhan is the sketchiest, most high-end dealer on campus. I’m shocked that you know him.”

        “Bad shocked?” He started looking around Sehun’s apartment with wide eyes. It was big, and it was a single.

        “Kind of impressed, actually.”

“Hey this place is really nice. How did you get it?” Not all upperclassmen had dorms this nice. Jongin peered around the dim room and found a full kitchen and a private bathroom.

“Minority perks.” Sehun pushed Jongin back until his back met the door. Fuck. Right, Sehun was almost definitely an alien. Nerves jumped in Jongin’s gut. He was about to fuck an alien, but he still had no idea what that meant.  
        Nerves weren’t nearly as important as how amazing Sehun’s tongue tasted, and how hot he looked with swollen pink lips and hooded eyes. He crowded Jongin against the door and kissed him hungrily. Jongin let his hands slide down Sehun’s firm sides and up under his t-shirt.

        “Can I touch your butt now?” Sehun laughed and nodded. Jongin let his hands slide down over Sehun’s ass and squeezed. The softness of Sehun’s ass gave beautifully under his hands. He kneaded and pressed as Sehun hummed into his mouth. Jongin was definitely sporting a semi. He used his grip on Sehun’s ass to pull their hips together, and there was definitely a bulge going on in Sehun’s pants, but it didn’t feel as hard as Jongin had been expecting. Odd. It was a good thing Jongin liked Sehun so much. He was fairly certain he could put up with whatever weird alien anatomy he had. Aliens were fairly recently evolved from humans, after all. How different could they be?

        Sehun’s hands dragged heavily up Jongin’s sides under his shirt. His fingers flicked over Jongin’s nipples, and Jongin’s breath hitched in his throat. He loved it when people did that. He abandoned Sehun’s ass to push both hands up under his shirt and clutch his back. Sehun’s tongue licked along the roof of his mouth. His fingers skimmed over Jongin’s chest, from his abs up over his nipples to his collarbones and back again.

Shirts had to come off. Jongin decided he would survive not kissing long enough to get both their shirts over their heads, but as soon as the last shirt hit the floor Jongin dove back in, bare chests pressed together. Sehun’s skin was warm and smooth and soft. His hands were big and rough. He dragged them over Jongin’s body and Jongin heard himself moan. 

“Sehun, fuck I want you so bad.” 

“I know, I know.” Sehun unzipped Jongin’s pants and pushed them down his legs. He palmed over the bulge in Jongin’s underwear. “You’re already so hard.” Jongin moaned as his head tipped back against the door. Sehun was touching him. His beautiful, otherworldly Sehun. Part of him had thought he would never get this lucky. He pushed his underwear down his thighs as well, and Sehun wrapped his hand firmly around Jongin’s dick and gave him a few strokes. 

Jongin had hooked up with both boys and girls before. The way Sehun handled his dick was interesting. He touched it like a girl, like someone who knew what they were doing, but didn’t actually have a dick themselves. Sehun swirled his fingers over the head, and Jongin gasped and grabbed Sehun’s arms. There was already precum leaking from his dick. Sehun ducked in for another kiss, and Jongin tried his best to kiss him well, but his jaw kept going slack around gasps and moans as Sehun worked him up. 

He was already kind of close. Not dangerously so, but close enough that Jongin knew they had to do something else or he would end up cumming. And he still didn’t know what Sehun’s anatomy was. Sehun sucked hard on his bottom lip as Jongin reached for the fly on Sehun’s jeans. 

Sehun’s kisses grew urgent, like this was his last chance to kiss Jongin, as Jongin tugged his zipper down and slowly pushed Sehun’s pants half way down his thighs. 

Then Sehun stopped kissing him. He hovered just inches away from Jongin and watched his face closely. Jongin let out a shaky breath as felt his heart start to pound in anticipation. He brought his hand around to Sehun’s front and reached cautiously towards the space between his legs, eyes locked with Sehun’s. He couldn’t tell how far away his hand was. He didn’t know what to expect. 

Something small and damp touched his pinky finger. He jerked a little in surprise. Sehun didn’t react, and then the something curled itself around the tip of Jongin’s finger. It was slippery. Jongin felt his heart beating up in his throat. His breath sounded weird and shaky. 

Something else curled delicately around his thumb, and yet another one slipped against the palm of his hand and curled up over his wrist, twisting around, squeezing tighter. 

_Oh_. That’s what was with all the tentacles. Some people actually had them. Jongin’s breath hitched as he felt the tentacles pull his hand forward, and then his hand was buried in a writhing mass of warm, damp appendages that wound around his hand and squirmed against his skin. He couldn’t help the shudder and the goose bumps that broke out all over his skin. 

He opened his eyes a found Sehun still hovering close, staring hard at him through his hair. Jongin wondered if he looked horrified, or just stunned, or something Sehun couldn’t figure out. He knew how Sehun looked, though. Sehun looked anxious. Poor Sehun. No wonder he’d been so set against this. Jongin still wanted him. God, he wanted Sehun more than anything, and he realized whatever gut reaction he’d had, he needed to get past it. This wasn’t some weird fetish thing. This was Sehun. 

The tentacles had stopped moving on his hand, except for a couple that slipped off his fingers and disappeared. Jongin swallowed hard. The one on his index finger began to slide away, and Jongin caught it and curled it back around his finger. Sehun’s eyes fluttered closed. Jongin stole his nerve and pressed his hand in, and felt Sehun’s tentacles wiggle back to life against his palm. He let them slip and slide and twist between his fingers. They could probably be kind of fun to play with. Like playing with someone’s hair. If hair was slippery and moved. He fought down another shiver. 

If he just played with them for a long time, would Sehun get worked up and desperate? Jongin thought he would probably look gorgeous all flushed and panting, face twisted in pleasure and frustration. He wrapped a couple fingers around one of the tentacles and let it pull through, and Sehun gasped softly. Okay. He could do this. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t expect it.” 

Sehun made a nervous, breathless little laugh, and Jongin pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as tentacles wrapped around the palm of his hand. He closed his fingers for a gentle squeeze and then let them pull through again. Sehun sighed and canted his hips in Jongin’s direction. 

There weren’t any suckers. That would be weird, after all. Humans weren’t even closely related to cephalopods. He tucked his head into Sehun’s shoulder so he could look down to see what was going on. It was hard to make out in the dim light. Sehun’s tentacles started out thick at the base, the same color as his skin tone, and turned a dark pink color as they tapered out to points. Jongin counted five of them. Most were the same size, about an inch in diameter, except the one in the middle was just a little thicker, and had a flared head that made it look a little more like a dick. He gave that one a firmer stroke, and Sehun grunted softly as one of the other tentacles tightened around Jongin’s wrist. 

That one was more sensitive. Jongin could tell by the extra hitch of breath whenever he played with it. He watched each tentacle slip and weave through his fingers, competing with each other for attention, and when he twisted his hand around all of them and gave them a long, firm stroke, Sehun shuddered and moaned loudly into his hair. That was beautiful. Jongin did it again, and Sehun moaned again and pressed in closer, trapping Jongin’s shoulders against the door. The space between their bodies quickly disappeared, tentacles coming closer, and Jongin’s breath hitched in mild panic that he desperately tamped down. And then they were chest to chest. Sehun’s beautiful body was so close, so strong and firm, shoulders broad enough to pin Jongin in. The back of Jongin’s hand full of tentacles pressed up against his dick.

“Could you move your hand for me?” Sehun whispered against his cheek, and Jongin’s gut reaction was to keep the gooey worm-like appendages away from anything but his hand, but he took a deep breath and pulled it away. 

The first tentacle gently encircled his shaft and squeezed. Jongin gasped. It was warm and soft and wet. A second tentacle joined it, and they slid slowly up and down Jongin’s cock, squeezing just right. Jongin’s mouth dropped open.  
“Does that feel good?”  
“Holy f-fuck that feels… so good…”  
Sehun looked down between their bodies as the tentacles uncoiled and held Jongin’s rapidly swelling cock gently. He laughed. “Dicks are so cute.” The tips of his tentacles traced up and down Jongin’s shaft, around the head, over his slit, and over his balls. Sehun slid his giant hand around it again, which didn’t feel quite as good as the tentacles but it was still amazing, and rubbed his thumb into the sensitive spot right under the head. Jongin moaned. The hand wandered down to palm Jongin’s balls. A tentacle gave Jongin a slow stroke while Sehun pet between his legs, and Jongin pulsed with need. “Aww, it twitched.” 

Jongin blushed, and Sehun laughed and kissed his burning cheeks. Dicks probably were pretty cute compared to the equipment Sehun was working with. Even the biggest dicks weren’t nearly as formidable as a crotch full of flexible, movable appendages that were well over a foot long. 

Sehun’s hand finally withdrew, and was replaced by slippery softness that enveloped his whole cock like a boa constrictor, turning and squeezing and sliding against all his most sensitive spots, and Jongin’s head dropped back against the door as he moaned. “Oh my g—huuugh… Sehun…” 

Sehun kissed him, and Jongin tried to kiss back, but all his focus was on the way tentacles were the most fucking perfect thing to jerk somebody off with. It was the best thing he’d ever felt on his cock, better than asses or vaginas or hands or mouths or toys. The tentacles didn’t even have to move that fast to be overwhelming, all sliding in different directions and always with the most wonderful pressure. One tentacle traced like a finger down over his balls, between his legs towards his hole, and Jongin spread his legs just a little more and panted against Sehun’s lips. It ever so gently traced his rim. Jongin’s cock throbbed. He knew Sehun could feel it. The tentacles sped up, all moving and stroking, every inch of his shaft enveloped in soft, perfect wet warmth, and the tip of the tentacle delicately traced his rim. In an embarrassingly short time, Jongin felt his climax approaching. 

“M’close…” 

“Yeah?” The tentacles sped up again, and Jongin couldn’t tell what was moving where anymore. All he knew was there was soft friction everywhere, and the tentacle wiggled past his rim and pressed inside, inch after inch pushing slowly into his body, and god he wanted more. He wanted every last one of those tentacles to wiggle up into his body and explore deep inside him. The tentacle twisted and wiggled, pulled slowly back out, and Jongin was right on the edge, and then in an instant it pushed all the way back in again, quick as lightning. Jongin jerked and came hard. The tentacles parted around just the tip of Jongin’s cock so Sehun could watch the cum pulse out, but he didn’t stop his tentacles from moving until Jongin winced and shrank away. The tentacle slipped out of his body. 

“How was that?” 

Fuck, Jongin didn’t even have words. 

“Amazing. So fucking good.” He hadn’t been sure about the tentacles at first, but now he was pretty fucking excited. It would be at least twenty or thirty minutes before Jongin was ready for a round two, but in the meantime, Sehun was still clearly aroused. Jongin wanted to return the favor somehow. 

He steeled his nerves and dropped to his knees. 

“Jongin!” 

“It’s your turn.” He looked up at Sehun through his lashes and obediently opened his mouth. 

“A-are you sure?” 

Jongin nodded, even though now that he was so close he could hear the wet, slick noises of Sehun’s tentacles moving, and he was feeling less sure of himself by the second. 

“Aliens don’t do oral a lot, Jongin. I-it’s more intense. I’ve never had anyone…” 

“I trust you.” 

Sehun was silent for a moment. He looked a little overwhelmed and unsure, but then he whispered “okay,” and slid a hand into the hair at the back of Jongin’s head. It was a loose grip, not holding him there or forcing him to move, just something reassuring, as the soft wet tip of a tentacle landed lightly on Jongin’s bottom lip. It moved slowly. Jongin stared up into Sehun’s eyes and let him trace over his lips. Finally, the tentacle pressed past his teeth, onto his tongue, and Jongin closed his lips over it and gave it a languid suck. It was a lot like sucking on a finger at this point, but softer and smoother and with a subtle musky taste, not totally unlike the taste of eating a girl out. 

The appendage twisted further into Jongin’s mouth and slid under his tongue, and that wasn’t like a finger at all. Something else warm and wet curled against his cheek. Jongin reached out and gripped Sehun’s thighs. If he kept his hands on Sehun’s body and his eyes on Sehun’s face, the tentacles were easy to get over. 

“Please tell me if you want to stop.” 

Jongin nodded. The flared head of Sehun’s largest tentacle snaked its way into Jongin’s mouth. When Jongin tongued at it, he found it had a slit, just like a human dick, and it was sensitive in all the same places. It wasn’t as thick as an average human dick, but it was a lot longer and more flexible, and coupled with the other tentacles, it would definitely make quite a mouthful. 

Speaking of mouthful, a third tentacle slid in beside the first two, and now Jongin was forced to drop his jaw and breath slowly through his nose. He gave the tentacles a few hard sucks, and Sehun moaned and tugged gently at his hair, which was nice, but the tentacles writhed and oozed a little, which wasn’t as nice, and Jongin fought down a shudder. 

One of the smaller tentacles slid carefully to the back of his tongue and teased his throat. Jongin breathed deep. Gag reflex was behaving tonight. Sehun let it slide slowly down Jongin’s throat until Jongin dug his fingernails into his thigh. Dicks never went that deep. It felt weird. 

The smaller one retracted. Jongin got in a few deep breaths before the large one tentatively took its place. “Is this still okay?” 

Jongin nodded and sucked invitingly. 

As the thicker slithered its way down Jongin’s throat, one of the smaller ones traced over Jongin’s Adam’s apple, and then circled itself gently around his neck. Jongin felt it wrap across his throat like a choker and pull tight. Not tight enough to cut off any airflow, but tight enough that it could pull Jongin closer to Sehun's hips, and the largest tentacle twitched and wiggled its way down his windpipe. The smaller two in his mouth twisted into Jongin's cheeks, filling all the space they could find. Jongin's mouth was so, so full. 

"God, Jongin. You have no idea how good this feels." The mass in Jongin's mouth gave a slow twist and Sehun sighed happily. The tentacles oozed and filled Jongin's mouth with extra wetness. His throat swallowed heavily on it's own accord, and squeezed around Sehun's tentacle, and it felt like he was choking. Sehun moaned. The forth tentacle joined the one around Jongin's neck. 

This wasn't fun. Not that he'd expected it to be. Not even normal blow jobs were fun, and this one was extra gooey and stifling and Jongin felt like he was drowning. Having a bunch of long slick appendages slithering around in his mouth wasn't his idea of sexy. He tried not to grimace. Sehun was obviously enjoying it. A smaller tentacle wormed its way down his throat next to the big one, and Jongin swallowed and choked again, which only made the tentacles in his mouth ooze more. He could feel it dripping down his throat. 

"You okay?" 

Jongin blinked up to find Sehun staring down at him with furrowed brows. All the tentacles sat still. He realized he was panting through his nose and gripping Sehun's thighs, face screwed up in discomfort. But overall, he was fine. Sehun's cheeks were flushed pink, and his eyes were shining with lust. His delicate pink lips hung open. 

Jongin nodded and relaxed, keeping his eyes locked on Sehun's perfect, wonderful face. This was all for Sehun. He could do this. Sehun pet his hands through Jongin's hair a couple times, and then the tentacles stirred back to life. The tip of Sehun's longest tentacle stroked deep along the walls of his throat, and Jongin barely tamped down another gag. 

Sehun was hot when he was turned on. He looked stern and determined, but also a little bit hazy, and his chest and abs flexed whenever Jongin sucked or swallowed. The tentacles in his throat pulled out an inch and then slid back down. Sehun looked impossibly cute when he bit his bottom lip like that. The tentacles slid cautiously in and out again. If Jongin kept focusing on Sehun's beautiful face and his abs and started working on relaxing his mouth and throat more, it really wasn't so bad. 

Once Sehun was more confident that Jongin could take it, the tentacles began a shallow, slow in-and-out rhythm fucking Jongin's throat. Jongin still felt like he couldn't breath. With all the movement he had to continuously fight his gag reflex. His throat fluttered around Sehun's tentacles, and Sehun moaned softly and braced his arm against the door. 

"You're doing so good, Jongin. Should I slow down?" 

Jongin shook his head a little. Sehun pet his cheek affectionately, and the tip of a tentacle curled around his tongue a squeezed, which was oddly comforting. The tentacles tightened around his neck and pulled him a little closer. After that for a few minutes Sehun did slow down a little. By the time his tentacles were thrusting steadily down his throat again, Jongin was better adjusted. If he timed his breathing carefully, his gag reflex didn't act up, and the occasional trickle of tentacle juice down his throat didn't bother him much anymore. 

Above him Sehun leaned his head on his arm, mouth dropped open around little pants and moans. He never took his lust clouded eyes off Jongin's face. The tentacles squirming in his mouth weren't very fun, but Jongin loved the look on Sehun's face. He would do this all night if it could make Sehun feel this good. 

Or he would do this all night if he couldn't think of better things to do. While this didn't feel very good in his throat, he imagined what if would feel like to have these slick, flexible fingers twisting and writhing inside his body, and that was much, much hotter. He stared up into Sehun's flushed face and imagined everything that was going on in his mouth right now was going on in his ass. He could look forward to that. There was no doubt that was where the night was going to end, with Sehun's tentacles curled around his dick instead of his neck, warm and wet and perfectly wrapped around his shaft, squeezing just right. 

Jongin whined low in his throat, and Sehun's tentacles lost their rhythm as he shuddered and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. The tentacles found their rhythm again, a little faster, and Jongin struggled to focus on the idea of getting tentafucked instead of how hard it was to breath and how much he just wanted to swallow normally. One more of the smaller tentacles began teasing the back of his throat, asking if it could join the others, and Jongin contemplated shaking his head. His throat could barely handle the current two as it was. But Jongin was feeling confident, and Sehun would feel so good, so he didn't. He just closed his eyes and waited. 

Throat tentacle number three was not a good time. Jongin almost panicked immediately, but focused on Sehun's long fingers pulling his hair instead. The slight burn in his scalp was more pleasant than the fact that the three tentacles had to squeeze into his throat, leaving him barely enough room to pull in air. Sometimes he couldn't breath at all, then the tentacles would move and create a little space, and Jongin would suck in as much air as he could before his throat was blocked again. One of the tentacles around his neck slithered up into his mouth, curling into his cheeks and around his tongue. 

Maybe this was more than he had been ready for. He should probably have waited until he was used to the idea of tentacles as a whole before putting them in his mouth and letting them squirm down his throat. The tentacles moved again in little thrusts, except the big one and the little ones seemed to be sliding opposite each other. He whined again, and Sehun actually whimpered. So cute. The cutest little whimper, and Jongin groaned low and long because he wanted to hear it again. 

That was evidently a mistake, because Sehun gasped and jerked, and all the tentacles in his mouth writhed, pushing in every direction and deeper down his throat. Jongin gagged, and gagged again as Sehun moaned frantically and clawed at the wall. The tentacles seemed to move on their own accord. They twisted and twitched, and the ones in his throat stuttered in and out. Jongin's throat worked frantically, trying to ignore the steady stream of ooze down into his stomach. He could barely control the gagging. Sehun seemed out of his mind and close to the edge. He could hold on for just a little longer. Just enough for Sehun to cum. 

Sehun might not have been as close as he seemed though, because Jongin spent another few very long minutes gripping Sehun's thighs and choking in breaths whenever he could. It wasn't often. He was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, his vision fuzzy with tears, and his throat hurt. He desperately tried to focus on the promise of having these same tentacles fuck him later, which didn't sound any less amazing, but it was so hard to think about that when he was so busy trying not to throw up or asphyxiate. 

Above him Sehun's face was twisted in pleasure, chest heaving, and continuous frantic moans fell from his lips. It had been a while since Jongin breathed. He needed to get Sehun off before he passed out. 

Jongin steeled his nerves, managed to get in a gasp, and then groaned heavily and sucked. 

Sehun shouted against the door, Jongin thought grimly of Minseok in the common room, and then Sehun's tentacles jerked and writhed, and then exploded, filling his mouth with wetness and pouring cum in hot pulses down his throat. It was way more cum than humans produced. Jongin tried to hold on, but he couldn't breathe, couldn't stop choking, couldn't take it anymore, and he tapped frantically on Sehun's hip and tried to pull away. 

It took a few seconds for Sehun to get the memo, but then let his still dripping tentacles slip from Jongin's throat and mouth and he collapsed to the floor. 

Jongin doubled over with a hand clapped over his mouth, trying desperately not to throw up. His throat continued to protest. He raked in desperate breaths between barely controlled heaves. Tears spilled from his eyes. He didn't know why but he was sobbing, maybe from relief, maybe from being overwhelmed. He was covered in Sehun's cum, from where it had flooded down his chin and onto his chest. 

"O-oh my god. Jongin, are you okay?" 

A hand pet over his shoulders, and Jongin pressed into it and dragged himself blindly into Sehun's lap so he could curl up and whimper pathetically against Sehun's shoulder. 

"Jongin, I'm so sorry. You seemed to be doing so well. I was going to pull out, but you took me by surprise." He held Jongin close and pet his hair.

"It's fine." Jongin's voice was shaky and hoarse. "I wanted that. It was just... a lot." 

"Yeah?" Sehun picked up his discarded shirt and began gently cleaning him up. "I think I got carried away. Like I said, no one's ever given me head before and I didn't know what to expect. That felt really, really good. I don't usually cum so fast." 

Jongin grinned. 

"Speaking of," Sehun placed a hand on Jongin's stomach. "You swallowed a lot. I hope you don't get sick." 

"I might get sick?" Fuck, did that happen? Was it poison? 

"I mean if you drink too much of anything too fast it could make you sick. And I would think all that cum and lube would be kind of heavy." 

"Lube? Is that what you guys call all that tentacle ooze?" 

Sehun snorted. "Yes, it's basically precum, but it secretes from glands along the sides of each tentacle, and there's obviously a lot more of it. 'Lube' isn't as gross sounding as 'tentacle ooze,' so that's what we call it."

"Fancy." 

"I guess." 

Sehun kicked his pants off from where they were still bunched up around his knees and helped Jongin tug off his, then picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him over to the kitchen. He set Jongin right down on the counter. "I'll make us something. I've got a lot of leftover rice, so how about that and some curry maybe? I've got some instant..." 

He began digging around in the cabinets. Jongin leaned back on his hands and watched his perfectly round, bare ass wander around the kitchen. When he turned around, Jongin examined between his legs. All the tentacles were curled up neatly against his body. They looked a little smaller now that Sehun wasn't aroused. 

Fortunately Sehun was too busy reading the instant curry packet and didn't catch him staring at his junk. "The date on this says about a week from now, so it should still be hot." He took the rice out of the microwave after about ten seconds, and dumped the steaming hot curry out of the package onto the rice, and placed the hot bowl between Jongin's spread legs on the counter, way too close to his junk. Jongin giggled and shuffled backwards. 

"Careful. I want to be able to use that later." 

Sehun looked up in surprise. "Really? I thought you were done after that mess. Do you still..." he ducked his chin nervously, "Do you still want me to fuck you?" 

"Of course!" 

An adorable little smile appeared on Sehun's face. "They're not too gross?" 

"I'm not going to lie, they're a little gross, but that's just another reason why I really really want them up my ass." 

Sehun laughed out loud and then leaned in for a nice full kiss on the mouth. "It would be my pleasure. But first I'm hungry." He turned back around and got to work on microwaving his own rice, and then grabbed another instant curry out of his cabinet and dumped it on top. The curry was good. It was hot and blessedly not spicy, and the warmth felt nice on his sore throat. They ate it sitting on the counter, talking casually about baseball while completely naked. Jongin set down his bowl first, and then wrapped himself tight around Sehun’s waist while he finished. 

“Hurry up.” 

“Chill, Earth boy. I gotta eat.” 

“Make sure you drink lots of water. You just got rid of a lot of it.” 

Sehun snorted and elbowed. “Isn’t worrying about hydration my job?” 

“Hydrate or diedrate, Captain.” 

A lean arm wrapped itself tight around Jongin’s neck and pulled him roughly down into Sehun’s lap, where he was met with a deep, curry flavored kiss. He decided there was no better kind of kiss, except for maybe a weed flavored one. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t run away.” 

Jongin’s heart swelled in his chest. He reached up and cupped Sehun’s jaw. “It would have had to be a lot weirder to get me to run away from you.” 

He kissed Sehun's bashful smile and pressed him back until his shoulders met the counter. His head tipped over the edge or the marble, which gave Jongin wonderful access to his long, graceful neck. Sehun didn't complain when Jongin mouthed at his Adam’s apple, so he kissed up and down his throat and nipped along his jugular until Sehun pulled himself up to attack Jongin's lips again. 

Jongin sat himself firmly down on Sehun's hips. The odd texture of Sehun's retracted tentacles brushed against his backside, which was still a little odd even after having spent some time choking on them. 

"Does this hurt?" He ground his hips down, rough enough that it might have been uncomfortable for someone with a dick. Sehun eyelids fluttered shut. 

"No. The little ones are a bit less sensitive. They're for protection as well as pleasure and utility." 

"Shit that's pretty nice. Like a built in cup." 

Sehun laughed and nodded. "I guess. I still wear a cup though. they wouldn't help anything if a baseball hit me in the crotch." 

"They're handling my balls well enough." He wiggled his balls down on top of the tentacles. Sehun slapped Jongin sharply on the hip. It stung. Jongin pouted. 

"Ow." 

"You deserved that." 

"Yeah, probably." 

Something moved between Jongin's legs, and a couple of tentacles wound themselves delicately around Jongin's balls and massaged them gently. "Does that feel good?" 

"Mm-hmm. You don't have them?" 

"Balls? Nope. They're built into the base of the tentacles." 

"That's convenient. Do you have a prostate in the same place as humans?" 

"Of course. This conversation is getting less and less sexy by the second. Wanna move?" 

Jongin tried to sit up, but with Sehun wrapped tightly around his human boy parts he wasn't going anywhere. "I would but I'm stuck." 

"Hold on then." Sehun got a firm grip on Jongin's hips and then slipped off the counter. Jongin clung onto him like a koala. As soon as they were standing, two or three more tentacles came to life between Jongin's legs. They wrapped around his cock and teased the seam of his ass. Jongin shuddered and tried his best not to wiggle. Sehun stopped and took his sweet time putting their forks and bowls in the sink, and locking the front door, and kicking their clothes into the bedroom. Meanwhile Jongin was completely helpless with his legs spread around Sehun's hips and his arms around Sehun's neck while the tentacles did whatever they wanted. 

"Sehun, come on." 

"What's wrong?" Something soft and wet traced along the underside of Jongin's dick from tip to base. 

"Hurry up." 

"Hold on, gotta turn all the lights off. Can't waste energy." He wandered towards the kitchen while the damp tentacle wandered towards Jongin's back door and Jongin squirmed and bit Sehun's shoulder. There were more lights on in the living room. Sehun turned those off while his tentacles wrapped themselves around Jongin's dick and began tugging him to hardness. 

"I'd like to be horizontal right about now." He bit into Sehun's shoulder a little bit harder as the gooey tentacle started teasing his rim. 

"If you break skin we’re going to go turn of all the lights in the common room too. Minseok will like that." 

"I'm sure he would--Ah!" The tip finally pushed past his rim. "Sehun, please." 

Sehun stopped right in the middle of the dark living room and readjusted Jongin around his waist. "I dunno, Earth boy. I kinda like you like this." The tentacle pushed further up inside Jongin's body, and he twisted in Sehun's arms and moaned. He had a point. This was pretty hot. It seemed like most of the tentacles were at work now, two around his dick, one in his ass, and one still wrapped tight around his balls making sure he didn't go anywhere. The only one missing was the big one. 

"Can I tell you something about alien sex Jongin?" 

There was so much going on in around Jongin's genitals, there probably wasn't any blood left in his brain. Jongin wasn't ready for a learning moment. 

"What?" 

"We don't do casual sex as often as humans do. Not because of any cultural thing, just because it would usually end up being a lot more awkward." 

"W-why? Oh god right there." 

"There's a lot less movement. No wild thrusting and bouncing up and down. So it ends up being a lot more intimate." 

Jongin hadn't thought of it that way, but it made sense. It was kind of a shame really. Sometimes Jongin really liked a good round of frantic, athletic sex. But then again he'd never had tentacle sex. And if the one tentacle up his butt currently driving him crazy was any indication, the loss of frantic athletic sex might be worth it. 

"Should we light some candles?" 

"I don't think I want to play with fire and hold you up at the same time, but maybe next time." 

"Only if you promise we have a next time." 

Sehun leaned in and gave Jongin the sweetest kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I promise." 

Jongin hid his giddy smile in Sehun's neck. No problems with intimacy here. They were already disgusting. "I knew you'd give in eventually. I'm too hot to resist." 

The other boy snorted and finally started walking towards the bedroom. "Don't get a big head. You didn't have much competition. Do you know how hard it is to find somebody who actually wants to try out tentacle sex? Even on Mars where everyone is used to the idea. Luhan was an option for a bit, but I looked it up and we're third cousins. There just aren't that many aliens in this city." 

The bedroom lights flicked on. They were dim, moody lights, but they were hardly necessary with so much neon glowing outside the floor to ceiling window. They were so high up that the view was of the tops of buildings, stacked with giant glowing billboards that moved and changed and flashed. Just on the horizon, the capital district stretched up twice as high as the rest of the city, creating a second glowing skyline in the distance. 

"Wow, that's beautiful." 

"You like my view? Its probably the biggest reason I've never considered moving out. Views like this usually cost hundreds of thousands of dollars." He finally tipped them onto the bed, and Jongin's head landed on soft pillows. "Is that better?" 

"So much better."

It was nice to finally be able to relax, but besides the lack of verticality, not much had changed. They were still in basically the same position. Jongin had his legs bent and spread wide around Sehun's hips, still trapped and helpless, and still at the mercy of all Sehun's slimy appendages. Most importantly Sehun still hadn't let go of his balls. 

"What now?" 

Sehun's grinned. He was so cute when he smiled. "Kiss me?" 

"Okay." Couldn't exactly say no to that. 

They were right in the middle of a very nice kiss when the large tentacle finally made an appearance. The flared head slid heavily between Jongin's legs towards his hole, leaving a rapidly cooling trail of slick. The smallest tentacle slid out and Jongin's rim clenched desperately for it, and then the much larger head of Sehun's big tentacle pressed right up against his entrance. Jongin whimpered and squirmed, but Sehun had him pretty firmly pinned down. 

The big tentacle didn't move. It stayed pressing teasingly against his rim, just barely not hard enough to push in. The little one teased his rim some more but stayed outside. 

"Why are you such a tease?" 

"Stop whining. You're supposed to be kissing me." Sehun stubbornly stuffed his tongue back in Jongin's mouth, and infuriatingly did not stuff a single tentacle into Jongin's asshole. Jongin was more than happy to make out. It would just be nicer if he was making out with tentacles up his butt. The head of Sehun's cock-thing pressed infuriatingly against his rim and refused to push inside. 

But Sehun seemed to really be enjoying the kissing. He kissed long and deep with his full attention. All the tentacles slowed down, only giving his dick sluggish strokes and flicking lazily at his rim while the one on his balls squeeze just on the right side of too tight. All the kissing would have been really really nice if Jongin wasn't throbbing hard, and if Sehun's largest tentacle wasn't pressed tantalizingly up against his entrance. 

And then suddenly, right as Sehun was in the middle of nibbling on Jongin's bottom lip, the tentacle pushed its way inside. 

Jongin threw back his head with a gasp, and then kept on panting and gasping as it pressed in and in and in and deeper and deeper. More and more continued to slide past his rim, until Sehun's hips pressed heavily into the backs on his thighs. He felt achingly, unbelievably full. From nothing to god knows how much in under fifteen seconds. 

"Fuck. You wanna know something cool, Earth boy?" 

"Uh...huh?...Wha..." 

"My entire tentacle is inside you right now." 

The whole-- "Wait but--" fucking "how much?" holy shit. "How—" His heart hammered uncomfortably in his chest.

"Shh, Jongin calm down." Sehun dropped little kisses all over Jongin's face and pet his hair. "Does it hurt?" 

"N-no but-" 

"Its okay, its not in that far. It just doubled back on itself so it's twice as thick. See? The head is here." Something nudged his walls close to his entrance. 

Jongin fought to slow his breathing down as his head spun. He hadn’t been expecting that. At least there wasn’t a two-foot long tentacle wandering around somewhere in his body. 

“Are you okay? Should I take it out?” 

“No, it’s fine. Just give me a minute.” 

He focused on Sehun instead. Sehun was panting too, his cheeks flushed beautifully pink, and Jongin held him close as he got used to the sudden fullness. “Do I feel good?” He clenched his ass a little and Sehun’s breath hitched. 

“You feel amazing. You’re so tight.” The tentacles on Jongin’s cock finally started moving again. Jongin had gone pretty flaccid during the panicking, but now he was ready to swell up again. “I won’t do anything that crazy again without telling you first.” 

“Thanks. Beginner level tentacle sex please. Easy mode.” 

Sehun laughed. “Okay. Easy mode. Do you want to do hands and knees for a bit?” 

The hips were starting to ache. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Tentacles were definitely better than dicks, because Sehun didn’t seem concerned at all with the method of changing positions. He didn’t have to worry about getting tangled up slipping out as he sat up and helped Jongin spin over onto his stomach and climb to his knees. Jongin didn’t even have to do any contortion. 

“That was quick and painless.” 

“Not to be that guy, but my dick is better than yours.” 

Jongin barked in offense. “Hey! My dick is fantastic.” 

“Okay.” 

“…But I mean I get it. Fine. I’m a little jealous.” 

Sehun laughed and snuggled up to Jongin’s back.

“Mine’s longer than yours.” 

“Mine’s thicker.” 

“Are you sure about that?” The head of the big tentacle gently pressed him open from the inside, stretching him wider, and god that was weird. Jongin whimpered and gripped the sheets as he struggled to adjust to the new… thickness… 

“Okay… fuck—you win” 

The tentacle retracted back into his body and Jongin relaxed again. Sehun’s big hands pet comfortingly up and down Jongin’s sides as the tentacle twisted inside. The more he adjusted, the better it felt, just a dull sweet ache of fullness to go with the perfect smooth friction around his cock. Sehun found his prostate with the head of his big tentacle and began a gentle massage. Jongin kept expecting things to pick up, for the action to really start, and had to remind himself that it wasn’t going to. Sehun wasn’t exactly about to start thrusting. Jongin folded his arms under his head and relaxed. Might as well get comfortable. 

“Has anybody ever fallen asleep while you fuck them? Is that a thing that happens with tentacle sex?” 

Sehun barked out a laugh. “It is if you’re on beginner level easy mode. Should I be worried?” 

“This is just really relaxing.” 

“Would you fall asleep if I did this?” Everything in Jongin’s ass suddenly writhed to life, twisting and sliding fast along his walls, suddenly triple the easy stimulation from before. The wild movement made him feel twice as full. 

“—AH!” 

It slowed back down just as fast. Fuck, that was effective. Jongin had gone from totally relaxed to panting and pillow-gripping in seconds. His legs shook, ass spasming around Sehun’s still slowly twisting tentacle. 

“Still sleepy?” 

“Do that again.” 

Sehun gripped his hips and obliged, this time for a few seconds longer, and Jongin whimpered pathetically until he slowed down. 

“D-don’t…stop…” He hadn’t slowed down completely, it was definitely faster than before, but it wasn’t nearly as good as the intense writhing. 

“I can’t keep that up for long, it’s exhausting. Not to mention I’ll cum in like thirty seconds.” 

Jongin pouted. It wasn’t even that it had felt particularly arousing. He was definitely throbbing hard now, but it wasn’t necessarily the feeling. It was just really fucking weird, but in a way that was really fucking hot. Jongin was beginning to understand the appeal. 

“I don’t want to do beginner level easy mode anymore.” 

Above him Sehun snickered threateningly. “Well okay then.” He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Jongin’s hips, and then pushed him down to lie flat on his stomach. The pillow was a firm one. It kept Jongin’s hips propped up with his knees spread nice and wide. “Ready?” 

Jongin gulped as the tentacle began to slither out of his body. “Y-yeah?” 

When the last of the tentacle finally left Jongin’s body, it was followed by thick wet trickle of slick that dripped down his balls and onto the bed below. Jongin’s cheeks burned. Now instead of incredibly full he felt gaping empty and needy. Kind of like he always felt around Sehun but this time he had a good reason. 

The tentacle finally let his balls go. It and the tentacle that had been teasing his rim slid up inside his body and felt curiously along his walls. One found his prostate and got to work, flicking and stroking, somehow at the same time, while the other continued to explore. The tentacles on his dick tightened. The big tentacle nudged back into his body, just a few inches, as if to hold him open like a plug. 

“You feel so good, Jongin.” 

“You do too.” Sehun settled down on top of Jongin with his lips pressed against his shoulder. 

“You’re beautiful.” The big tentacle pushed in a little further. “I’m so glad you didn’t run away.” 

Jongin’s heart swelled again with a little pang of sympathy. Had this happened to Sehun before? He twisted his head to the side so he could reach Sehun’s lips, and kissed him as urgently as he could manage while he was straining his neck and panting for breath. He didn't know how to tell Sehun he shouldn't have ever been worried, how he was so into Sehun he could have found a way to work with just about any kind of anatomy, how Sehun was the most gorgeous, majestic being in the whole universe, and Jongin would never have forgotten how lucky he was to be here over something as trivial as tentacles. 

"Stop saying that," he whispered against Sehun's lip and ran his fingertips over Sehun's gorgeous jawline, because that was all he could reach at this angle. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm really, really into you." 

"Thank you." Sehun squeezed tight around him, making him feel comfortably squished. The tentacles around his dick squeezed tighter too. "I know I've been kind of cold, but I'm really into you too. I just didn't want to risk it if I wasn't sure." 

Jongin couldn't coherently respond, because the little tentacles had just found the perfect way to flick and twist against his prostate, and Jongin bit his lip and moaned. 

"Have you ever had a prostate orgasm?" 

Jongin shuddered and shook his head. Kyungsoo had told him how once, and he'd tried it a couple times, but with no luck. 

"It's really easy to do with tentacles." 

"Uurgh," Jongin gurgled, and Sehun giggled against his neck. 

Sehun wasn't lying about it being intimate. Without the continuous movement required for human sex, Sehun was free to wrap him up in his long arms and kiss his neck and jaw and shoulders as if they were just having a nice cuddle and not right in the middle of sex. The big one pushed in about four inches and pulled out. Jongin whimpered. It slid in and out again, and picked up a slow rhythm. Jongin had never been fucked and fingered at the same time. This was a brand new wonderful adventure. 

"You like that?" 

"Fuck, I always oh god holy fuck... I always like that. Fuck me harder with your weird cock, baby." 

"You asked for it." He got a firm grip on Jongin's shoulders, probably just for effect, and sped up. The big tentacle fucked in and out at a much faster pace. It slid wonderfully along his rim. In addition to that, the small tentacles also sped up. There was something intense and wonderful building through his whole groin, radiating out from the constant, perfect stimulation on his sweet spot. Precum pulsed out of Jongin's cock. He fumbled for Sehun's hand squished somewhere under his chest, and laced their fingers together. Sehun squeezed back. 

"Are you close?" 

"I th-think...so?" 

"Good." He nuzzled into Jongin's cheek as warmth started to bloom through his body.  
The feeling built and built until Jongin couldn't focus on anything else, even the way Sehun pressed sugar sweet kisses to the corner of his lips. Jongin felt his muscles contract, and then pleasure exploded all through his body. He heard himself wail, felt his body writhe on its own accord, and then a new wave of pleasure washed everything completely out of his mind. 

The first thing that came back to him was Sehun’s breath puffing against his lips, then the steady pulse of pleasure in his groin. He was still hard, still shuddering with aftershock, and Sehun’s tentacles had only slowed a little. The tentacles around his dick sat loose and still. 

“…fuck.” 

“Yeah?” Sehun pressed their lips sloppily together. “Let’s see if I can give you at least one more before I cum.” 

Jongin shivered with anticipation. He could already feel himself building up for another one, precum pulsing steadily from his cock onto the blankets, along with a steady trickle of tentacle juice. His ass felt straight up soggy. If he listened closely he could hear a constant stream of clicks and squelches. The little tentacles changed their tactic, stroking slightly different rhythms. Jongin whimpered as his muscles jerked into a series of contractions, not quite orgasms, but strong jolts of pleasure that had Jongin mewling into Sehun’s mouth. 

“You’re doing so good, Earth boy.” 

“huuugh…ng…” 

For a few minutes there was nothing but quiet cuddles and Jongin’s mewls as the big one continued its easy in and out, and the little ones pulled him closer and closer to another crazy orgasm. Then just as Jongin began to feel right on the edge again, the big tentacle pressed the rest of the way in. This time instead of just the large tentacle folded in half, Jongin was also filled with the little tentacles too, and the big one was twisted away from his prostate somehow, so that the little ones had just a little room to maneuver. The pressure of fullness against his walls had started to border on the headiest kind of pain. 

"This would be easier without you being so full but..." the tentacle gave a slow twist, and Sehun heaved a shuddery sigh. "It just feels so fucking good." 

"--Fuck" was all Jongin could manage. The smaller tentacles on his dick loosened so he wouldn’t actually cum. He felt heat pooling in his lower body again, and Sehun’s big tentacle made an intentional push deeper into him. Just like last time, the feeling grew and grew until his muscles spasmed and pleasure washed through him like a flood. This time when his muscles contracted, they clenched around the thick mass of the big tentacle filling him out. Sehun gasped. Jongin wailed as his orgasm curved his spine and whited out his vision. The way the giant tentacle held him open made it last twice as long as before. 

Jongin moaned his way through the comedown, body shaking with happy shudders. He felt dizzy and burning hot, trapped and helpless, wrapped in Sehun’s strong arms. He couldn’t move at all. He could only lie and pant and squeeze Sehun’s hand and take it. 

“I’m getting close too, baby. Do you want to turn over again?” 

Jongin nodded. Moving was harder this time, since Jongin was basically dead weight. Sehun managed to flip him around without too much flailing, and get him settled on his back, hips still propped on the pillow. This was a good position because he could see Sehun’s face now. Sehun hair was a mess, his face and chest flushed and his pretty mouth shiny with spit and kiss-pink. Fuck, he was so beautiful. 

Jongin whimpered as Sehun’s tentacles wiggled back into position to continue the gentle fucking and prostate tickling. One of the tentacles slipped off his dick. Jongin waited for it to do something but it didn’t, just disappeared, and then Sehun’s lips dropped open around a shaky sigh. 

“…Did that last tentacle just go where I think it went?” 

Sehun chuckled. “It did.” He lowered himself down on top of Jongin and moaned. 

“Do you do that often?” 

“Of course I do. If you had tentacles wouldn’t you stick them up your butt? It’s not that different from fingers except it’s way better.” 

“Point taken.” Now all he could think about was Sehun getting himself off with just his own tentacles. “I want to watch that sometime.” 

“Only if I get to watch you.” 

“I mean sure, but that’s going to be way less exciting.” 

“I dunno, Earth boy. Dicks are pretty adorable. Humans have to put so much effort into getting off. I’d love to watch you jerk that cute little cock around until you cum.” 

Jongin’s cheeks burned. “It’s not that little,” he muttered, and Sehun giggled into his shoulder. 

“All dicks are little compared to what I got.” His big tentacle gave an extra rough pump to illustrate, and Jongin threw his head back with a squeak. “I want to see you fuck yourself with a dildo too. I want to see you ride one, so I can watch you wear yourself out trying to get off the human way. And then when you’re too tired to go on, I’ll come finish you off nice and easy. You’ll never want to fuck a human again.” 

The little tentacles flicked fast over his prostate, and Jongin’s body launched into another round of little convulsions that felt like tiny orgasms. Jongin lost count of the minutes, lost control of his moans, as they pulsed endlessly through his whole body all the way out to his fingertips. When they finally stopped, Jongin had his shaking thighs squeezing Sehun’s waist, and his short fingernails desperately digging into Sehun’s shoulders. He couldn’t get his eyes to focus. The pleasure just wouldn’t stop. 

“Are you ever going to want a dick after this?” Sehun murmured in his ear, and Jongin shook his head. “Good. I’m close. Are you?” 

Jongin could only nod. 

The tentacle wrapped around Jongin’s dick finally tightened and began to stroke him in time with the push and pull of the big one. Everything in his ass became about twice as active. Jongin kept up a continuous stream of desperate noises that he couldn’t control. The heat was building again, more urgently than before. 

“Can I cum inside?” 

Jongin really wasn’t sure what difference it made. Sehun had already filled him up with so much fluid. It leaked steadily out of his stretched hole. “Yeah.” 

“Awesome. Come on, Earth boy.” The tentacles inside him writhed and flicked frantically over his prostate. The one of his dick jerked him fast, and he could see Sehun’s face twist in pleasure. Jongin was right on the edge, almost frightened by the intensity of it, and then with a couple quick brushes of Sehun’s thumb over his nipple, Jongin tipped over. 

All his senses whited out as pleasure slammed through him like a train. No drug had ever felt so good. Jongin couldn’t think, couldn’t see. And for the first few moments it continued to build, and Jongin almost thought he was about to see the face of god or something. He did see a face. It was dim and blurry. He couldn’t focus on it though, because the pleasure was too much. It continued to tear through him in waves. He could feel it pulsing in his dick, and up his ass, down his thighs and up into his stomach. 

After a few minutes drowning in pleasure, he finally began feel the ache in his hips and the feverish heat again. He could feel something hot and wet dripping down his ass, and still the pleasure was too much to focus on anything else. Was he moaning? Someone was moaning. It was probably him. The world swam in a beautiful haze of wonderful pleasure until Jongin blinked, and realized there was a ceiling, and the pleasure was beginning to fade. He closed his eyes and rode the last waves of it like he was riding a high.

When he opened them again his ass was empty, still twitching and sending new wonderful pulses through his system. He felt hot. The cool air on his skin was a relief. 

“Anyone alive in there?” Something warm landed on his chest. Jongin blinked his eyes open and gazed drowsily at the man above him. Sehun. Gorgeous, wonderful Sehun.

“You okay?” 

Jongin smiled and nodded. It was a lot of work. He closed his eyes as Sehun rubbed the warm thing all over his chest and down between his legs, over his twitching, oversensitive entrance. 

“You might have cum more than me. I was very impressed.” 

Ah, the joys of prostate play. “mmmmm…” 

The warm thing, which was probably a wet rag, got tucked under his butt and then Sehun grabbed his wrists and hauled him into a sitting position. Jongin grunted as wetness flooded out of his ass. 

“How are you doing, Jongin?” 

“So good…” He leaned heavily into Sehun’s side, and Sehun held him close. He finally opened his eyes again. “I’m never leaving. You’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m okay with that.” Soft lips pressed against Jongin’s, and Sehun’s thumbs brushed under his eyes to wipe away the wetness. 

“Did I start crying?” 

“There were a lot of tears at the end there. Between that and the screaming I was kind of nervous for a second.” 

“I screamed?” 

“Yup. I bet Minseok heard you. It was intense.”

“Damn. I didn’t even realize.” He snuggled unto Sehun’s chest and stretched up to reach his lips.

Sehun brought him back to life with sweet kisses and pets, until Jongin didn’t feel like he was half asleep anymore. He didn’t want to be half asleep. He wanted to be full asleep. Even the smallest movements took too much effort. Finally, Sehun sat him upright and left to throw the towel in the bathroom. When he came back Jongin was half asleep again, still sitting up.

“You’re getting a call.” 

Jongin blinked his eyes open to see his that pants on the floor were glowing. 

“Oh fuck, I bet that’s Kyungsoo. He’s probably worried.” 

Sehun grabbed his phone and handed it to him. Kyungsoo’s contact was a picture of him with smoke billowing from his mouth as he flipped him off the camera. Very aesthetic.

“I’d better tell him I’m alive.” 

“You should.” 

Jongin tapped the button, and Kyungsoo worried face popped up. 

“You dead?” 

“Mmmaybe.” 

Sehun chuckled. 

“You look pretty fucking dead. Are you naked? Either you took some bad drugs and had a shit night and you’re crashed in a shitty club back room somewhere, or you just got the lay of your life. You seriously look fucked up.” 

“Mmmmm…” Jongin smiled happily and Kyungsoo’s eyes got wide.

“Shit you really got laid? Who did you find to fuck you so good?” 

“The baseball captain.” 

Sehun’s comfortably warm body slid up behind him and pressed against his back. His sharp chin landed on Jongin’s shoulder. Kyungsoo’s eyes, impossibly, got even wider. 

“I see you figured out the alien mystery the hard way.” 

Jongin snickered. “Get it? Hard? Cuz I was hard the whole time?” 

“Shut the fuck up, dumbass. What’s your name, baseball captain?” 

“Sehun.” 

“I’m Kyungsoo, nice to meet you. Now that I know my dumb friend is alive, I’m going to leave you guys too it. Um. Congratulations. Are you okay, Earth boy?” 

“I can’t move. I feel high. You might never see me again.” 

“Well in that case I’m changing the lock on our door and keeping the weed.”

“Nooooooo.” He leaned dramatically back against Sehun’s chest, head resting on his shoulder, and immediately felt himself go limp and pliant and his eyes wouldn’t open again. Sehun took the phone from him and talked quietly to Kyungsoo for a minute, and then there was silence.

“I need to change these sheets before we sleep.” 

“Mmm. When you wake me up in the morning, feel free to do it by sticking those slimy things back up my ass.” 

“Will do.” He pushed Jongin up and helped him into a chair, and that was the last thing Jongin remembered before he fell asleep. 

 

“Sehun I don’t think I can do this.” He stopped at the entrance to the baseball practice field and leaned against the wall. “We shouldn’t have gone the second round this morning. I’m so sore.” 

“ _You_ were the one that told me to wake you up by sticking, what did you call them? ‘Those slimy things’ up your ass.” 

“I know. I didn’t know you were going to try to stick every single inch of every tentacle you had up there. I was fine when we left your dorm but the longer we walk around the more my ass hurts. I’m still fatigued. My hands are shaking, look.” 

Sehun took the offered hand and raised it to his lips, kissing along the backs of each trembling finger. “You can go home if you need to. I’ll tell coach. You won us a game yesterday, I think he won’t mind if you take a day off.” 

Jongin pushed off the wall and into Sehun’s arms. “I don’t want to miss this practice though. Everyone is going to be so stoked and excited after that win. It’s going to be really fun.” He sighed into Sehun’s shoulder. “Even if I’m limping the whole time and everyone knows why.” It wasn’t so much the physical discomfort that had him stopping at the door of the field, even though his whole body felt worn out and shaky, and his ass felt uncomfortable whenever he moved. Every single teammate would know as soon as they saw them that Jongin had spent the night getting fucked out of his mind by Sehun’s weird alien tentacles. It was embarrassing. 

Sehun rubbed his back and kissed his hair. “Don’t worry about the team, Jongin. I’ll give them the team captain look, and none of them will even mention it unless they want to die. But this isn’t Earth, you know. No one is going to make fun of you or make you feel bad. They’ll probably treat you like a conquering hero.” 

“I know, I know. You’re right. Let’s do this.” 

“We better hurry. We’re already fifteen minutes late. But first…” Sehun tipped Jongin’s face to meet his and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to his mouth. “I’m sorry your ass hurts. I’m sorry I wrecked you, I’m just really, really into you.” 

Jongin smiled and gave Sehun a slow sweet kiss of his own. “Don’t apologize for wrecking me, Captain. You can wreck me any time you want. Maybe not tonight, but if you want I’ll let you watch me jerk my cute little cock around until I cum moaning your name.” 

Sehun interrupted him with more kisses and pushed Jongin back against the wall. Jongin gasped as their hips collided. “No, you won’t cum from your hand, Earth boy. You won’t cum until I have my junk wrapped around your cute little cock, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jongin whispered, and then Sehun dove in for more heavy kisses, tongues tangling between their lips. Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hips and jerked them closer to his, feeling blood rushing into his dick. Something in Sehun’s pants stirred. Jongin could feel it writhe against his cock even through all their practice clothes. His knees went weak, and he clung desperately to Sehun’s shoulders, face burning, dick throbbing, in order to keep standing up straight. 

“Oh my god. We better stop.” Sehun hauled him to his feet, but there was a bright, gleeful fire in his eyes, probably because he’d just figured out that Jongin had gone from being mildly horrified of tentacles to tentacles having _that_ kind of effect on him in under a day. Just a hint of tentacle had Jongin all desperate and floppy. 

“Yeah. Practice.” 

“Right.” 

Jongin stumbled again just three steps in, so Sehun slung an arm around his waist and pulled Jongin’s arm across his broad shoulders for a little extra support, and they walked together onto the field to be greeted by a whole team of excited, happy teammates. 

There was no teasing or whistling. Baekhyun ran up looking practically close to tears and hugged them both so hard they nearly fell over. Apparently he’d been worried it hadn’t worked out. It was nice to see someone so emotionally invested in him and Sehun getting together. The team took it easy on him all practice. Any mention of Jongin’s activities came in the form of congratulations or general sentiments of being impressed. It was a good practice. Jongin should never have been worried. 

In the locker room, when Sehun went around tapping all the asses that did well, he saved Jongin for last. Jongin hadn’t done shit all practice, but Sehun still pulled him in close and gave his ass and nice slow grope as he kissed him. A room full of teenage girls could not have fangirled as hard as Baekhyun and the rest of the team. 

“You did wonderful, Jongin.” 

“Oh stop.” 

“No, I mean it.” He kissed him again. “I’m so proud of you. Now get dressed. I know you promised to do… things later, but first, I never bought you dinner before I stuffed ‘those slimy things’ up your ass, and I’d like to make up for it.” 

“Sounds good to me, Captain.” 

“And maybe tonight,” he leaned in close so he could whisper in Jongin’s ear, “you can fuck me.” 

The rest of the team shrieked in protest as Jongin shoved his tongue into Sehun’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!


End file.
